The present invention relates generally to the field of processing geophysical data so as to enhance its evaluation and interpretation in the quest for subterranean hydrocarbons. Specifically, a plurality of response waveform characteristics are generated from seismic data which can provide empirical bases for correlating the seismic data with formation geology and lithology.
In the continuing search for hydrocarbons in the earth, geophysicists have sought out new techniques to determine the effect of geology or lithology on seismic data in order to relate such effects to the occurrence of hydrocarbons. For example, Savit U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,325 discloses a method for displaying both extrinsic and intrinsic properties of subterranean formation which are generated from the seismic data. Using such displays, the geophysicists can infer the geological character of the formation and hence the probability of locating hydrocarbons. Similarly, Rice U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,461 discloses an interactive technique for color displaying selected combinations of instantaneous attributes of a seismic signal, including: amplitude, frequency, envelope, phase and velocity, in combination so as to allow an interpreter to more easily comprehend simultaneous variations of several of the instantaneous attributes and to relate these effects to geophysical occurrences of interest.